To love Ru: Love Troubles
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This is a retelling of To Love Ru where Rito is more OC instead of being so indecisive or awkward around girls. so some events will play the same, some differently, and others will be a original and Rito will go through more life or death shonen like fights in arcs. but like all things it will all ago one step at a time. Can Rito handle protecting Lala from her Suitors and live?
1. Chapter 1

**To Love Ru: Love Troubles**

**Notes: this is pretty much a retelling of the whole story so Rito will be mostly OC. Some events from the series will be the same while others take a different turn while new events take place such as Rito actually fighting some battles that put him in life or death situations, kinda like how most shonen characters go through. Reason for doing this aside for being fun is cause I am not too big on Rito's personality but I love the series all and all. Anyway you will see the difference's in this Rito as you read the story. So let's get started.**

In deep space a very beautiful young alien princess with a spade like tipped black tail and pink hair was in a ship passing by the earth as she noticed it through the washroom's window. "Okay. This is my chance." She pressed a switched on her wrist where two men in black suits heard the noise. "She's gone!" They said. This all happened in the evening time for the earth so let's go back a little earlier and meet out main protaganist as he begins his day in the morning. He wakes after a knock on the door from his precious little sister.

"Hey, Rito. Wake up. You're gonna be late for school and the breakfast I made is gonna get cold." She said to him as she shook her brother who remained under the covers till he pulled her in and gave a eek noise and noted he was still sleeping. Her brother was very well toned since he trained a lot in martial arts and played a lot of soccer his hair was a spikey style light brown color. She blushed being so close to him.

"Mmmmm, Marsh mellow..." He mumbled in his dream.

"I'm not a Marsh mellow. Wake up already Rito." She said as she pinched his cheek.

"Ahhhh," He said as he woke up half asleep. "Where'd that marsh mellow that bit me go?" He asked himself as he then looked down and noticed Mikan. "You know Mikan I don't know if you should be doing these kind of things with me." He said teasingly as he yawned.

"You pulled me in when I was trying to wake you up! Anyway hurry up and get changed. You're gonna be late." She a said as she finally got free of her brother's grip. Rito got changed and ate his breakfast and was now at the door.

"Alright, I'm heading out. Be careful on your way to school Mikan." He told his sister.

"You be careful too. Try not to cause Yui any ttrouble today." She said in a teasing manner.

"What's Yui got to do with anything?" He asked as his sister sighed. Her brother had his charms but was pretty oblivious to how girls feel about him. The most he could understand was being friends with people and having fun especially these are his school days.

"Never mind just go." She told him as he took off. "Honestly I wish he was more open about the feelings of others but then..." Mikan blushed as she then shook her head and got any thoughts of her brother being anything different out of her mind. Rito was making a run for it as he got side tracked petting a cat passing by before returning it to it's owner. He got passed the gates just as they were closing.

"Looks like I may just get passed..."

"Hold it right there Rito!" A girl yelled with a stern voice.

"Damn it." He thought. He turned around and a girl with long dark hair, light brown eyes, and was wearing the girls uniform. "Hey, Yui. Good morning." He said innocently.

"Don't good morning me! You're late again! If I've told you once I told you a thousand times to be on time!" She scolded him. This young girl is Kotegawa Yui. The school's president in the disciplinary committee. She has been friends with Rito and Mikan since she first met them at a temple where Rito saved a cat from a tree. They officially became friends after running into each other again at a park where Rito was trying to cheer Mikan up after she scraped her knee and Yui ended being the one who bandaged it. Since then Yui has been close to them and has made it known that she hates indecent things and indecent acts. Her favorite phrase in those situations "How shameless" She was very beautiful but because of her personality a lot of the boys avoid her. Her and Rito often stood on opposite ends in their beliefs. In this situation Rito didn't think it was a big deal being a little late every now and then where as Yui feels that kind of attitude leads to the path of indecency.

"Come on, I'm only tardy if the bell rings right. Besides I got a good reason why I'm late this time." Rito replied.

"What is it?" She asked waiting to here what his excuse this time was as she glared at her childhood friend.

"Well, I was walking then I saw a little cat and was petting it for a bit and lost track of time before I had to return it to it's owner." He told her.

"Let's just go. Come on." She said as she dragged him to their classroom by the collar not wanting to hear anymore of it. "Seriously of all people for me to be friends with, it had to be him." She said in her thoughts. They made it to the classroom and everyone watched a typical routine.

"Oh~, Kotegawa and Yuuki coming in together again?" Another female student with short light brown hair and brown eyes walked to them with a friend with dark hair in pig tails wearing glasses. "You two are quite an item here at school." She said teasingly.

"W-W-We are not!" Yui yelled.

"Misa-chan. You really shouldn't be making fun of Kotegawa-san." A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. Yui then let go of Rito and let him hit the floor.

"Ow." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay, Yuuki-kun?" She asked him.

"Yeah. This is pretty typical from Yui, Sairenji." Rito replied with a chuckle. The girl is Haruna Sairenji. A very nice girl but usually a bit shy. She lives with her sister in an apartment. She has been in the same class as Rito since 8th grade. She has a very strong admiration for Rito since he is known for being kind and caring as well as a skill fighter. He has never fought unless he felt it necessary. Then she felt a pair of hands groping her breasts.

"Ahh, M-Misa-chan!"

"Oh my. Haruna-chan still has such a good figure." Misa said to her while Rito and Yui blushed at the act.

"Sh-Sh-Shameless! Stop that right now!" She yelled at Misa till Misa turned her attention to Yui and groped her breasts.

"Oh, come on Kotegawa. You tell me to stop but you've got a lewd body yourself." Misa said to her.

"STOP IT NOW!" Yui yelled.This was a typical day for Rito. Little did he know his days were about to change. After school was over Rito headed for home after saying his farewell to Yui. When Rito returns home Mikan would usually be home before him and already be doing the chores and prepping dinner. Rito would change into a work out outfit and train in the back yard. Thirty minutes of warm ups and simple work outs then an hour of martial arts training. Afterwards he will start watering the plants in their backyard. Rito loved to garden as a hobby. Once that was done he stepped inside for some juice.

"Rito, I'll be making dinner soon.." Mikan told him as she put on her apron.

"Got it. I'll hit the bath then." He replied. Rito got out of his clothes and threw his sweaty clothes in the washing mashing and entered bathtub after filling it up with hot water. Now we are at point in time where mystery princess disappeared. Rito was relaxing with hot water soothing his muscles. "This is so nice. I wonder if that talk with Saruyama today is something I should consider." He said to himself as he thought back to his lunch break.

Flashback.

"Hey, Rito. You've been friends with Kotegawa since you were kids and in the same class as Sairenji since the 8th grade?" His friend asked him.

"Yeah. What about it?" Rito replied as he ate Mikan's special lunch for him.

"And on top of that you got a freaking cute little sister whose practically a house wife!" Saruyama yelled as he imagined Mikan being all wifey and Moeish.

"Welcome home, Onii-san! Would you like to eat dinner first or take a bath first? Or do you want me?" The Imaginary Mikan said as we leave Saruyama's imagination.

"No way Mikan would ever say that. But she is more reliable at that stuff than me." He told him.

"You're missing the point! A guy like you should already have a girlfriend! At the very least introduce me to a girl!" He complained.

"Guess I just haven't found that spark. It would be nice but I don't think it's something I should rush or force." Rito replied as he continued eating like it was nothing.

"Seriously man, you say all that but I bet when you do find that spark you won't even know what to do. I honestly don't know why you can be this care about it." He said.

End Flash Back.

"Maybe he has a point. Maybe I should try to get a girlfriend. Hmm...What am I worried about. I'm I'll know the spark when I see her. Not like she's just gonna pop up in front of me like in an anime or something." Rito said to himself as he laughed at his joke till he noticed a light coming out of the bath tub with a big splash there was a beautiful girl with long pink hair before him and she was completely naked and he could see her chest was quite big.

"Escape was a complete success!" She yelled to herself and notice Rito just staring at her and his left hand was grabbing her boob. "Hello." she said happily with a cheerful smile with her emerald colored eyes. Rito was absorbing all this till he felt like a tiny bit of his soul escape through his nose as it said in a squeaky voice. "I'm free!" then...

"UUUUWAAHHHHHH!" He was so overloaded that lights came out of his eyes, mouth, and ears as his scream could almost break heaven's door.

"Rito! Rito, what's wrong!?" Mikan yelled as she ran to the bathroom only to see Rito close the door.

"T-T-There...A girl! Bath!" Rito was still trying to process everything. Mikan took a look.

"What are you talking about? There's no one there." She told him as he looked back and like she said. It was empty.

"Did I really just imagine her?" He asked.

"Rito I know you're at that age but seriously if oyu can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy then I'll be embarrassed as your little sister." She said to him in a teasing manner. After calming down, drying off, getting changed, and eating dinner, Rito headed for his room still wondering about the girl. She was so beautiful and her smile was so pure.

"Maybe I was dreaming all that. There's no way a girl would just pop of a bath." He rationalized as he entered his and there she was again wearing nothing but a towel.

"Hi. I'm just borrowing your towel." She said like it was no big deal.

"AHH! Y-You! So it wasn't a dream!" Rito pointed out.

"Nope. I'm definitely real." She replied as she giggled and smiled at him. "My name is Lala Satanlin Deviluke." She told him.

"La...Lala?" He asked was trying to regain his composure.

"That's right. And I came from planet Deviluke!" She told him.

"Planet Deviluke? Wait would that mean you're an alien?" He asked being more calm now.

"I guess that would be how Earthlings would see me. So yes." She replied. "Just to prove I'm not lying I have something Earthlings don't have!" She said as she turned around bent over and lifted her towel up making Rito blush but then snapped out of it when he saw a tail.

"A tail!?" He yelled as it moved around and still showing her bare exposed butt and womanhood. Rito was steaming like a pot at this point. Lala turned around and noticed his blush.

"And no worries I don't have a true form that I turn into under the light of a full moon." She happily told him.

"O-Oh, I see." Rito replied wondering if this what Saruyama and his father refer to as becoming a man.

"Hihihihi, You're blushing so much it's cute." She told him.

"Why are you naked to begin with?" He asked her.

"Oh that's easy. I used this!" She showed a white bracelet on her right hand. "Warp Warp-kun! An invention I made! It transport anything to any random Location in a short distance but it can't transport clothes." She said.

"The random location and no clothes transportation sound like big flaws already." He told her sounding only half way impressed as she giggled in embarassment.

"Yeah that's true. I'm still working out the flaws. I used to get away from my pursuers." She explained.

"Pursuers?"

"Yeah. They're so annoying and persistent. Luckily I gave them the slip." She proudly told him. Just then a knock on the window came. They turned and saw a flying white robot.

"Lala-sama!" It said.

"Ahh! Peke! You found me! I'm glad to see you escaped too!" She told it as she hugged it.

"By the way, Lala-sama. Whose the dumb looking earthling?" Peke asked.

"Watch it tin can or I'll kick you right back outside!" Rito replied in annoyance.

"Oh right, I never asked for your name." Lala told Rito.

"It's Rito. Yukki Rito." He replied.

"Rito! What a nice name. This is my all purpose costume robot Peke!" She introduced.

"Why all purpose costume robot?" He asked.

"Well he can turn into any outfit for me. Now that Peke is her I can finally have some clothes. You know what to do Peke!" She told him.

"Yes, Lala-sama! Dress form!" Rito watched the whole thing. Feel free to cue the dress form theme lol. This was like watching a magical girl tranformation in an anime as Peke wrapped around Lala very tightly as a rope like object then she was enveloped in a bright light where was now wearing he dress form. (note it's too much detail to describe it. We all know what it looks like if you are already familiar with To love Ru.) "What do you think Rito? Isn't it cool?" She asked.

"Is it too tight, Lala-sama?" Peke asked her. She replied with a no that it was a perfect fit.

"She just looks like she's cosplaying. Kind of embarrassing if you ask me." He said in his thoughts.

"So you weren't followed Peke?" She asked him.

"No, Lala-sama. What will you do now?" He asked.

"Well, now that..." Before she could finish her statement two men in black suits who also had tails jumped in through the open window. "Hey, Peke." Lala looked annoyed now.

"Y-Yes? Lala-sama."

"When I asked you if you were being followed you said you weren't, geez!" Lala went on as she complained to her robot about his mistake.

"I know this looks bad but it's hard to take it seriously when she acts like this." Rito said with a sweat drop effect. The men then took hold Lala.

"No! Let me go!" Lala yelled as she squirmed and struggled to break free. The noise of jumping was heard in the living room where Mikan looked up.

"What is he doing up there?" She asked as she was reading her magazine. Back in the room Rito reacted from his training the other devilukean tried to knock Rito out but Rito dodged the punch and gave the guy an Axe kick the rolled to his Soccer ball.

"Rito ball Kick!" He yelled as the ball hit the other Devilukean's face and Rito grabbed Lala and started free running from roof to in the neighborhood as he is now carrying Lala bridal style.

"R-Rito, why?" She asked him as she had never been carried like this by anyone.

"Obviously cause you were in trouble. I can't just ignore someone especially a girl whose in danger right in front of me." He replied as he kept running. Lala blushed at his reply and felt his body.

"He's arms...their so strong and I feel...safe." She thought. Unbeknownst to them Haruna was walking around with her dog as she noticed noises coming from above her and Saw Rito running with Lala in his arms.

"Yuuki-kun? Who is that girl in his arms?" She asked in her thoughts. Rito kept running till he noted he was at the end.

"Crap I'm out of roofs." He said as he jumped from the roof to the top of a cement wall in front the last house then jumped onto the road and ran to the park till a delivery truck was thrown in front of them. He turned around and saw it was the two Devilukeans from before. "Holy shit. Aliens are really strong aren't they?" he said to himself as he set Lala down. "If you guys want Lala then you're gonna have to go through me. I haven't lost a fight since I was a kid." Rito told them to scare them off but he knew it was pointless.

"Princess Lala enough running away. It's time to return home." One of the Devilukeans said.

"I don't want to! You can't force to go home!" She yelled.

"Yeah you can't force her to...wait what?" He asked.

"I'm tired of sitting around meeting suitor after suitor! I want to live my own life!" She yelled.

"Princess Lala! Your father is the king of the universe and you must..."

"I don't care what daddy wants! I want to live my own life!" She yelled.

"So she's a runaway and a Princess on top of that!?" Rito said in his thoughts as he thought about her words. "I'm probably gonna regret saying this but..." He in his thoughts as he got in front of Lala. "Okay you two! You heard her! She doesn't want to go meeting random guys her dad thinks will make her happy! You can't expect her to find love like that! She has to be able to live her life outside the castle to experience a lot things before she can settle down with husband! Like making friends at school!" He yelled at them supporting Lala where the two now revealed guards couldn't accept that.

"Rito." She said as she saw they were about to attack. "Let me take care of them." She said as she pulled out a flip phone and pressed a button and out came a machine looking octopus and it was floating in the air.

"Oh, crap it's Princess Lala's invention!" they yelled.

"What is that thing!?" Rito asked obviously confused as to what just happened.

"Go! Vaccum-kun! Suck them up!" She order as a powerful wind began to suck everything up and it got more and more powerful with each second. Rito was holding on to a light pull that looks like it was about to get pulled out. "Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day! Lala! Make it stop!" Rito yelled as he begged her to make it stop.

"Mmmm, How do I make it stop?" Lala asked herself.

"You don't know how!?" Rito yelled at her as he got pulled in to the Vaccum-kun. "WAHHHH!" He yelled as the thing exploded. Nobody died as Rito was returned home with a few bruises and injuries. It was now the next morning and Rito was wearing a few bandages on his face. He figured Lala was probably the one who patched him up. Mikan says she didn't see anyone fitting Lala's description. "I guess she went somewhere else to hide." He said to himself. "She was troublesome but it was actually pretty fun. I wish I coulda talked her into staying longer if she didn't have anywhere else to go." HE said in his thoughts.

"Yuuki-kun?" Rito turned around and noticed It was Haruna calling him.

"Oh, Sairenji. Good morning." Rito politely greeted.

"Good morning. Oh my, what happened to your face?" She asked him.

"Well..." Rito didn't really know how to answer that. After all who would believe the fact he was helping an alien princess.

"Who was that girl you were running with last night?" She asked him.

"Girl?" He replied till it hit him. "She saw me!?" He yelled in his thoughts. "Well that was just me helping a friend out." He replied hoping she would believe that for now.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He told her as he then thought about her Lala again.

"So, she wasn't your girlfriend?" She asked him.

"No, if she was I would probably be something like this if I asked a girl out." Rito did a dramatized performance of how he would probably confess. "I love you! Please go out with me!" Rito yelled with his eyes closed as he bowed. "That's how..." Rito froze at his statement as he Lala was now directly in front of him and Haruna was shocked a girl landed in between them. Lala looked so happy.

"Ahh, I'm so glad you feel the same way Rito! I was thinking of confessing to you too!" She happily replied.

"She came in at the wrong time and now she thinks I confessed to her!?" Rito yelled in his thoughts. Lala then jumped to his left arm and held it lovingly.

"Let's get married Rito!" She proposed as just then Yui walked in and heard that proposal and dropped her school bag as did Haruna and Rito.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled. Rito's simple life had now become days of love troubles. How will he get through these days guess we will all see in due time.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love Ru: Love Troubles 2**

Rito was in class still surprised by Lala said to him. He took a minute to think back on it. Flashback to where we left off. Yui who had just arrived and heard Lala tell Rito to marry her. This irked her in more ways than one.

"H-How shameless!" She yelled as everyone turned around and took notice of her presence. "Rito what is this? Why is this girl clinging to you and telling you to marry her!?"

"Wait hold on, I can explain this!" Rito tried to defend himself.

"It's because he confessed to me just now so it's okay." Lala hapopily told her.

"No, it's not!" Rito retorted. Before Rito could get around explaining the why not and that she misunderstood the situation Lala pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so happy right now! I'll see you later then Rito!" Lala flew off to sight see. Yui and Haruna were both completely flabbergasted that the mysterious girl just flew into the sky like it was nothing. End flashback. Rito sighed as he was now digging for his lunch.

"I gotta set the record straight before she blows even more out of proportion. On top of that why did she suddenly say that? It's one thing to misunderstand a confession but to take it to the point where she wants to marry me is a little...out of the blue. Especially after last night's situation." Rito told himself. "He where is it?" Rito asked himself as he couldn't find the lunch Mikan made for him. "It's gone!? But when!?" Rito thought back then it him. "Oh no. It's must've fallen out when she jumped. Oh man now I'm gonna have to go without lunch." Rito complained since he didn't bring any money to buy lunch. During this time Lala was flying around.

"Lala-sama."

"What is it Peke?" She asked.

"Are you serious about marrying the earthling called Rito? I'll will admit he was impressive for an earthling the fact remains he is just that. An Earthling. Are you just doing this to..."

"It's okay Peke. I got it all worked out. I'm sure he'll be okay with it." Lala told her robot as she flew into the school grounds and went inside. Apparently she followed a few students wearing the same uniform as Rito while carrying the missing lunch box or Bento if you prefer the proper japanese name. Once inside a commotion began. Rito was in class depressed he was go a day without lunch till he heard the commotion.

"Did you hear there's a really beautiful girl with an incredible figure and pink hair!" A male studnent said.

"Pink hair? Oh no." Rito said to himself as there was only person he knew fitting that description. He took off to find out. All the boys kept oogling Lala from her pretty face to her chest to her curves to her butt to her legs. They were looking at every detail and she looked perfect.

"Lala-sama's beauty maybe too much for these Earthling boys. Well it can't be helped since Lala-sama inherited her beauty from the queen of Deviluke who is said to be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy." Peke said in his thoughts as he thought about the queen and compared how Lala has similar looks to the her mother the queen.

"Hmm, I'm sure this is where Rito should be. They're all wearing the same uniform." Lala said to Peke. Till a couple of seniors came up to Lala.

"Excuse miss. Are you perhaps looking for someone?" A male senior asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a guy named Yuuki Rito!" She happily replied happy to finally have some assistance.

"No, problem we'll find this Rito guy for ya!" The same senior replied till.

"Lala!" They all turned down the hallway and saw Rito running to them.

"Rito!" Lala yell as she flew to him and hugged him.

"So it was you. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I came to give you this cause you dropped it an thought maybe we could eat together!" Lala replied excitedly.

"Hey, Rito." Rito turned to see a jealous Saruyama and an even bigger jealous crowd of highschool boys. "What exactly is your relationship with this girl?"

"Uhh, well it's kinda complicated..."

"I'm his fiance!" Lala replied happily.

"Gah! No Lala you're not supposed to tell them that!" Rito yelled in his thoughts knowing how a lot of average hormonial teenage boys would react to an answer like that.

"Rito...I thought was your friend but you've been holding out on me!" Saruyama yelled.

"Let's get him!" The entire male student body yelled. And Rito ran with Lala in his arms.

"Bad day! Bad day!" Rito yelled again running for his life and Lala's knowing he can't fight them all like this. One thing his sensei taught him is that don't get into fights where you're outnumbered just run and evade to wear them out. Rito was well toned and fit so it should be easy to lose half of them except for the ones in sports clubs.

"Are we playing a game?" Lala asked as she saw how they were being chased.

"No we're not! Can't you use that...warp whatever-kun!?" Rito asked her.

"Pyon Pyon Warp-kun?" She asked back.

"Yeah that!"

"Are we gonna go back to your house?" She asked him.

"Why would I take you there?"

"Because we're engaged."

"No way! You have any idea how much of problem that is?" Rito told her since Japanese or rather a lot of earth customs have universal rules when it comes to boys and girls living together.

"If you let me live with you I'll use it." Lala said with a happy voice.

"She's smiling but I think I can see one reason why her planet would be called Deviluke. I guess I don't have a choice in this matter." He said in his thoughts. "Okay you can live with me!"

"Yay! Here we go then!" Lala said as she prepared warp-kun.

"Oh crap a dead end!" Rito said. Before he knew it he was enveloped in a bright light with Lala and disappeared. The boys looked confused.

"They disappeared? Hey are these his clothes?" Saruyama asked as Peke took the chance to go outside and see through the window.

"Oh my" He said. In a random location Rito vision was a little dark.

"Where? Oh right Lala warped us. Wait, what is that about me?" Rito asked himself in his thoughts as his vison became clearer and recognized the pink coloring while noting the firm shape. It was Lala's womanhood abouve him. Like the first time lights came out of his eyes, ears, and mouth and screamed even louder than the first time as he screamed so loud that it went past heaven and straight to valhalla while sounding like an overheated steam train engine as the scream said "THANK~ YOU~ GOD~!" His mind overloaded that he blacked out for a sec till he realized. "Wait. If I see this that means Lala..." He imagined Lala looking at his manhood as he pictured her saying "Oh my, so this is an earth boy's thing!" But instead Lala was sitting upright looking at her surroundings not even looking down.

"Oh there you are Rito." She said as she got up Rito was still fuming and blushing.

"I think I just took an early look at what being a man is all about." he mumbled.

"Huh?" Lala looking innocently confused.

"Why are we even naked?" He asked.

"Did you forget? Warp-kun can only transport living matter. So clothes are a no go and it's supposed to used in an emergency situation since I can't control the destination." She explained to him again.

"Oh, right. I forgot you mentioned that. I can't see how things can't any worse." Rito turned around and sees Yui and Haruna. They were both getting changed for Gym and now they were staring at Rito in his birthday suit and got a look at his glory. "uhh...Hi." Was all he said before getting pummeled and slapped. Meanwhile in the middle of the city A man in armor was standing on a roof.

"Hmm, so she's here somewhere. What a troublesome princess." Is all he said before moving out to look for Lala. Rito and Lala were now sitting a hill by the walk way in front of a river.

"Hey Rito what's wrong?" Lala asked him.

"It's just..." Rito was trying to think of the best way to tell her the misunderstanding without hurting her feelings and wanted to ask why the sudden interest in marrying him. "Why do you wanna get married all of a sudden? I thought you ran away because you didn't want to and why me?"

"Well, you did try to protect me last night, and you're really nice." Was all she said in a reply. "Don't you like me, Rito?" She asked him as she got close to his face.

"It's just...I don't really know you that well." He replied.

"Was that confession a lie then?"

"Well, It's not I don't like you...I mean you're really pretty and everything but it's just I was showing Sairenji how I would confess to someone I love...I didn't even know you were standing in front of me." Rito said ot her honestly and was expecting her to be angry.

"That's okay."

"What?" He asked.

"We can still get married as long as you don't hate me!" She told him.

"She's obviously not getting it." Rito thought. "Lala..."

"There you are!" They turned up to see the man in armor. "I finally found you princess Lala." The man said.

"Zastin!" She yelled.

"Whose Zastin?" Rito asked her.

"He's knight of Deviluke and one the best swordsman." Lala told him.

"It's time to take you home Princess Lala. Your father is expecting you." He said as he walked to her.

"That's right. She ran away from home because she didn't want go through with meeting more suitors." Rito recalled in his thoughts.

"You can tell daddy this person here is my fiance and I'll be living my own life here on earth!" Lala proclaimed leaving the Zastin frozen in his tracks and Rito looking dumbfounded as he now put together what she was up to.

"Now I get it. The only way to get them off her back is to use me as a scapegoat." Rito said in his thoughts with tears falling like a river.

"This earthling is your fiance you say?" Zastin asked.

"That's right. Now go back to Deviluke and tell daddy I've already decided." She ordered.

"There's no way he'll believe that. He can't be that stupid." Rito thought.

"I see. Hard to believe you would choose earthling of all things." Zastin said as if comtemplating.

"He's actually buying it!?" Rito yelled in his thoughts.

"But I'm afraid I cannot do that." He replied surprising her. "I am under orders from the King himself to bring you back. However if this earthling proves his worth I may just reconsider." Zastin said as he drew his green laser blade and he took a swing. Rito dodged it but he still a shocked reaction.

"HOLY CRAP, THAT THING IS SHARP! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" He complained.

"Stop complaining and prove your worth. If you don't you can die right here!" Zastin said as he charged at Rito. Rito was dodging. If it weren't for his training in martial arts he woulda been sliced to pieces already. "Quit dodging and fight already."

"Are you kidding!? You call this a fair fight!? I'm completely unarmed here!" Rito replied as he then found a stick to swing at him but it got cut in half. "Of course that would happen. He's using a laser sword after all." Rito complained in his thoughts feeling rather stupid for trying to use a stick in the first place but Rito was starting to get Zastin's rhythm of attack and found a small opening by ducking below the blade, then do a sweep kick to make him lose his balance then throw him into the river while his center of gravity was off it's balance. Zastin was surprised by this. An earth human saw through his attack patterns so quickly and Lala was even impressed. No has ever caught zastin off guard like that before. Rito was about to make the throw but Zastin used all his Devilukian strength to jump away and was now standing on a bridge that had train tracks.

"Not bad Earth boy but you need more skill than that to defeat me." Zastin proclaimed as he had the high ground.

"Uhhh, I wouldn't stand there if I were you." Rito told him.

"Hah! You're pettiful earth trickery will not fool me! I have been through countless battles in many wars so I know you have no..." Then Wham! Zastin got knocked off by a coming train.

"He actually got hit by a train!" Rito yelled as Zastin hit the floor and was bleeding pretty badly.

"Not bad Earthling. You knew that train was coming and that I would assume you would try to trick me. Well played." He said dramatically as if he was impressed by his tactics.

"That whole thing was accident!" Rito yelled angrily not understanding how the hell he came up with that idea and hated the idea that this fight was only won by an accident and dumb luck that Zastin was dumber than he looked when it came to these things. "I suppose we don't have a choice but to help him now." Rito said as he got Lala to help carry him back to his house. They tended to Zstins wounds when they arrived while explaining everything to Mikan. She was shocked a beautiful girl was even interested in Rito and an alien princess at that. At least it explains his odd behavior last night is what she thought. Zastin awoke in the Yuuki house.

"Where..am I?" He asked as he saw the three of them sitting at the table watching the TV. Lala took a big interest in the show called Magical Kyoko and Rito had to explain it was just a work of fiction for entertainment and most meant for kids and young teens but Lala loved it all the same since they didn't have shows or movies like this on Deviluke.

"Rito. He's awake. Mikan said as she tugged Rito's shirt." They turned around.

"You alright now?" Rito asked.

"Did you treat my wounds?" He asked.

"Well Mikan did a lot of the bandages with Lala. They were a lot better at this than I am." Rito replied with a smile.

"Why would you help me?" He asked.

"That's kinda how I am. When the fighting is over and done with we can move on to other things. Besides it's not like you're a bad person or anything." Rito said with a smile. Zastin was a little surprised. He has known anyone to be like this before. All the other suitors seem to care about is the chance to be the next king of the universe. Maybe this boy is the best canidate after all. But he still had to ask.

"Then tell me. Are you really intending to marry Princess Lala?" He asked. Rito looked at Lala looking worried. Rito couldn't lie it just wasn't in him so he gave an honest answer with his honest feelings.

"I don't know if I can marry Lala. If I married her like this then it would no different from before she ran away from home. I don't hate Lala or anything I actually think she's really to have around I wouldn't mind her living here with us. If I was given time to decide then I would have my answer for you then." Rito told Zastin.

"I see. If I were to grant you that time would you accept it?" He asked.

"I would. After all I'm still in high school. I think being able to enjoy your school days before they end is an important step before deciding on marriage." Rito said. "If I can I would like to at least protect Lala while she's here on earth and let her decide for herself who she wants to have as her husband." Rtio added and Lala blushed. She did like Rito but then she felt her heart beat a little faster when he said all that.

"That's quite a bold statement. I can only make this offer to meet those conditions of yours Yuuki Rito." Zastin said. "If at least for only appearances only I must tell the king Princess Lala has found a fiance so that all the suitors can leave Deviluke although I fear they may be prone to attack you in order to call it off but I think you can handle that." Zastin saying that made Rtio and Mikan have the sweat drop effect. "The longest you can put off the wedding is two years. You and Princess Lala must have an agreed decision on this matter before then. Till that time comes she is under your protection Yuuki Rito but fear not for I shall also remain on earth with my men to help protect the princess." Zastin said. "Do you agree with my terms?" Rito thought long and hard about it. Even this whole thing started as a misunderstanding for him and it will mean trouble along the way and it does give him time to at least know Lala before making a big decision like that. He looked to Mikan if she was alright with it. She gave a smile knowing her brother would probably end up worrying if he says no so she nodded yes to him.

"Zastin I accept." Rito replied as he extended his hand Zastin looked confused. "It's a handshake just meaning I will accept this promise and won't break it no matter what." He told him. Zastin extended his and shook it.

"Very well then. I shall go make my report to the king then." He said as he went out the living room window.

"He could've just used the door." Mikan said. Then Zastin poked his head back in as they were all about to relax.

"Oh by the way I almost forgot. If anything bad happens to the princess or if you should do something to break her heart the king will obliterate the Earth and enslave the entire earth population." He happily as he said his farewells again leaving a scared Rito and Mikan who had their jaws dropped while Lala laughed since it was pretty typical of her father to over react like that. The day ended and everyone was sleeping. It was now morning and Rito felt some extra wait on his arm and something soft and squishy on his body and smelled a really lovely fragrance. He threw the blanket off and saw it was Lala sleeping in the nude with her tail curled up and kept mumbling Rito's name.

"GAH!" Was all he said obviously confused as to why she was here. Lala then woke up scratching her eyes out.

"Good morning, Rito." She said happily as she stretched and Rito had nose bleed from the sight of her naked body and he fell off the bed. "Oh, my."

"Why are you here!? And Naked on top of that!? Oh god, don't tell me I lost my V card without thinking or even remembering the most important night of my life!" Rito complained only imaging what happened last night. With some sexy music playing in the background he imagined a very nervous Lala awaiting Rito to take her.

"Please, Rito...be gentle..ahhh" Her moans echoed as he blushed with that imagination.

"Oh I just up after feeling a little lonely down stairs and I usually end up waking up naked for some reason. Peke says I just have a bad habit of taking my clothes off while I sleep." She said happily.

"Why did you come here?"

"Like I said I felt kinda lonely downstairs. Mostly cause..." She blushed. "I;ve really fallen in love with you Rito!"

"Say what!?"

"I know you already the promise with Zastin but I promise that before the two years are over I will have in love with me too so we can get married!" Lala proclaimed.

"She's about the same age as me and yet she acts so childish about this. How can she be so carefree about this?" Rito said in his thoughts as Lala kept going on and on about how they'll live on earth, have ten kids, then becoming grandparents till the door opened and it was Mikan coming in to wake her brother up. She look at the whole situation and had the wrong idea.

"Sorry for interrupting." She said as she quickly closed the door.

"No, wait Mikan it's not what you think!" Rito yelled as chased his little sister who kept yelling back.

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"This is gonna be a lot of fun. Don't you think Peke?" Lala asked.

"Yes, Lala-sama. These humans are more interesting than I originally thought." Peke replied as we now leaving the Yuuki house hold getting used to their new Housemate Princess Lala Satanlin Deviluke.

To be continued...(Says Peke as he winks at us.)


End file.
